Ace of Spades
by Aish Sheva
Summary: The wild days of Percy Jackson's adventures ended long ago, but now a new generation of demigods has arrived. When Athena warns of an approaching dark time, four demigods are forced to go on a life changing quest that could decide the fate of Mt. Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE [9/11/11]:**** This is an extremely old story and one that I do not particularly like or would recommend you to read. I am only keeping it up because of nostalgia and the fact that I'm not sure if the other users who had a part in creating this story would want it taken down. **

**Additionally, I recently received a review claiming that I had stole Element Wolf's OCs, Cade and Koeset. Koeset is purely my creation. Element asked me if she could use Koeset in her story _Maya Daniels and the Thread of Rhea_ and I gave her full consent. Cade was a character created by GreekGeek7, who gave me permission to use him in this fic and to Element to use him in her story. **

GreekGeek7, Element Wolf, and the Minotaur were all essential in the writing of this story. It is based off of a roleplay that we made several years ago, which is why there are a few POV switches.

A brief introduction to the main characters (in order of appearance):

Koeset - Daughter of Eris, age 14

Jamie - Daughter of Apollo, age 12

Lilly - Daughter of Apollo, age 14

Cade - Son of Athena, age 16

So without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter One**

Taking a running start, Koeset leaped up in the air, flapping her wings to gain altitude. She looked down at the grounds of Camp Half-Blood and smiled. When she was up in the air, it was like all her troubles melted away. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face when suddenly...

BAM.

Koeset desperately tried to keep herself from tumbling out of the air. "Hey!" she screamed at the girl sitting on the pegasus who had just run into her. "Watch where you're going!" She vaguely recognized the girl as a daughter of Apollo.

"It's not my fault you decide to stop midair! And besides, you're the one not on the trail!" Jamie screamed, pointing at the faint magically drawn line where the campers were to ride the pegasus.

I didn't stop midair - it was you!" Koeset yelled. Then she glanced down at the line. Oops. She was way off to one side. Glaring at the girl - what was her name? Janie? - she made a mental note to start a fight between whoever she was and her best friend.

Jamie scowled. "Yeah, sure, I'm leading a group on a ride, I'm going to stop mid-air!" Jamie glanced back at a slowly growing group behind her.

"Well, somebody with your level of intelligence probably would!" Koeset snapped.

"Yes, because that's why Chiron has me teaching half the lessons here. My level of intelligence is low. Compared to Athena's, that is," Jamie proclaimed.

"Oh, I see. Vain _and _stupid." With that, Koeset flapped her wings as hard as she could and took off down the first trail she saw.

Jamie rolled her eyes. One thing that she had inherited from her mother was being stubborn and quick with a comeback. She remembered that the girl, who was a daughter of Eris, stayed in the Zeus cabin. Jamie decided to pull a prank on her as soon as possible.

Koeset flew down a randomly picked trail as fast as she could. That stupid...how dare that girl run into her and then try and pin the blame on her? Slowly, her rage subsided, to be replaced by one thought: _She is SO going to get it from me._

Jamie stomped into the Apollo cabin with an angry look in her eyes. Her half sister Lilly was sitting there, scribbling down some sheet music.

"What happened?" Lilly asked Jamie. "I saw you that were fighting with that girl outside."

Jamie shook her head. "It's nothing."

Lilly looked at her sister. "It's something all right," she said. "I'm going to lunch now." She tucked away the piece of music and started walking toward the door. Then she stopped and looked back at Jamie. "It's not very big, is it?"

Jamie watched her sister step out of the room. The last thing she wanted to do was go and sit at her sibling's side, knowing that the girl would question her every antic. Jamie snatched up the nearest iPod and left for the dining pavilion, searching for the song Shut Up by Simple Plan.

Koeset hurried toward the dining pavilion. Her flight had taken longer then she expected, and now she would be late for lunch. _Of course, I hadn't counted on that irritating daughter of Apollo_, Koeset fumed.

After she was settled at the Zeus table, she searched the room for the girl, whose name she finally remembered was Jamie.

Hm. She wasn't there.

Taking a bite of pizza, Koeset briefly wondered where she was and then decided that she didn't particularly care.

Over at the Apollo table, Lilly glanced around and noticed the girl that Jamie had fought with sitting at the Zeus table. She walked up to her.

"Why were you fighting with my sister?" Lilly asked the girl.

Koeset internally smirked, and then put on her best innocent face.

"Me? Fight? I'm sorry, but you must be confusing me with someone else."

Annoying Apollo kids. Thought they owned the world just because their father lit and warmed it.

"I'm not," Lilly said. "I know you were fighting with my sister. No other kids in Camp Half-Blood have wings."

_Di immortales_. Koeset had been hoping that she had heard about the fight from her sibling, rather than witnessed it.

At that moment Jamie entered the dining hall.

She noticed Lilly talking to that girl that she had fought with earlier.

What was her name? Oh, yeah, Koeset or something. Weird name, weird kid.

Jamie stormed over to the pair.

"Lilly, come. Now is the time to socialize with siblings. Not **things,**" she spat.

Koeset turned and glared at Jamie. "Go away, you lunatic."

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on, Jamie," Lilly warned.

Jamie winced. "Lilly, it's none of your business. If you must know, we got in a fight, because this idiot can't follow the skies' traffic laws." Jamie grabbed her sister's arm and started to pull her away.

"Ooh, the sky's got 'traffic laws' now?" Koeset called to Jamie's retreating back. "Is Zeus the crossing guard?" Thunder rumbled in the distance and she sighed. One thing Koeset never remembered was not to use the gods' names without a very good reason.

Jamie ignored the other girl's words. She heard that some of the gods were going to visit today. Hopefully Apollo would be among the group.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, especially to tell me if this story is slipping onto the well worn path of Mary Sues and clichéness. Flames are, as always, accepted.

Sincerely,

Sheva Das


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Once again, credit goes to the Minotaur, GreekGeek7, and Element Wolf.

* * *

Chapter Two

Koeset hurried to her next class-archery-only to find Jamie, instructing a group of campers. She grit her teeth and stalked past them. The gods had obviously not been with her the day Chiron had allowed her to pick her schedule.

Koeset had never been very good at archery, and having Jamie there only made things worse.

Every time she missed a target, she could practically see Jamie smirking at her behind her back.

Finally, she wheeled around.

"STOP IT!"

Strange looks all around.

Jamie stared at Koeset.

"I wasn't doing anything. But your posture's wrong, and you need to only use these two fingers on the arrow."

She spoke as politely as she could.

Jamie corrected Koeset's formation, before gesturing for her to shoot. Koeset shot, and the arrow flew straight and true to the bull's eye. A few centimeters off of dead center, but nonetheless, a bull's eye.

Oh, great. Jamie was acting all nice to her and giving advice that actually _worked. _What was she supposed to do now?

"Thanks," Koeset mumbled grudgingly. _Note to self: being nice to your enemies is a good idea. It either annoys them more or makes them think you're up to something._

Jamie nodded. "Travis, Howard, Hayley, come over here. I'll teach you how to do two arrows at a time."

After archery, Koeset headed back to the Zeus cabin to prepare it for the gods' upcoming visit.

Every few months various gods would visit Camp Half-Blood. It was sort of a "get to know your kid" day, and presents were occasionally given.

Chiron always made a big deal out of it and insisted that all the cabins be cleaned and the camp generally spruced up. _What's the point? _Koeset wondered. _It's not like the gods ever come in here._

Eris had never come-probably too busy starting WW III-but Zeus, whenever he came, would always talk to her. He had given her a few gifts over the years, too. She glanced down at her wrist, where her charm bracelet lay.

* * *

"They're here!" someone shouted.

Koeset jerked, startled. She had finished cleaning up the cabin and had been daydreaming by the window.

She ran outside to greet the gods with all the other campers.

The crowd around the gods was thick, and even standing on tiptoe Koeset couldn't see anything.

She flapped her way about a foot up into the air to get a better look. _Let's see...Apollo, Athena, Zeus, and...who's that? Demeter?_

She sighed. Koeset had been hoping that Zeus wouldn't come-the gods could be rather fickle sometimes and she was always afraid of accidentally offending him.

Oh, well. It could be worse-she could be one of the unclaimed kids from the Hermes cabin. There was a tight knot of them, standing farther away from the rest of the group.

But then again, being claimed by one of the most unpopular goddesses wasn't much better. At least she had a cabin all to herself...

* * *

Jamie ran up to Apollo. "DAD!" Immediately, the rest of the Apollo kids crowded around him.

Soon, they found themselves at the archery range.

Apollo smiled. "Well, kids you know what I just remembered?" He asked slyly.

The eager half bloods responded quickly. "What?"

"It's Jamie's birthday."

Lilly looked at Jamie. "It's your birthday," she said. "You never told me that."

Jamie stared at her father.

"Is it?" She hadn't realized it, seeing as she wasn't expecting anything.

Apollo snapped his fingers.

In his hands appeared a small box, about the size of his hand. He passed to Jamie.

She tore at the wrapping paper, revealing an sleek music player.

"AAHHH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Apollo grinned and reached around her to push the buttons.

After scrolling around for a few seconds, he clicked on something marked "Greek Stuff". The music player quickly lengthened and twisted into a celestial bronze sword.

Lilly looked at the glow in her half-sister's eyes and smiled.

"No way!" she said. "Sweet!"

Jamie's eyes were wide and shining-to her, this was one of the best days of her life.

Apollo smiled again.

"Now I swear, there is another birthday coming up. Who could that be?"

"Who?" Lilly asked.

Apollo smirked. "You're as bad as your sister. It's yours." He pulled out a large box from nowhere and handed it to here.

Lilly hurriedly opened the package. Inside was a flute case. Lilly opened it and found nothing more than a flute. It was gold, but still, not what she was suspecting.

"T-thanks dad, it's cool."

Apollo noticed that Lilly was disappointed. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You'll like it, don't worry. There's more to it than you think."

Jamie smirked. Her dad had visited her in her dreams last night. That flute was amazing. "Come on guys, let's go blast some music. But be warned. I saw some Ares kid messing with the drums," Jamie said.

* * *

Koeset dodged and weaved her way through the crowd until she reached Zeus.

"Uh...hi," she said shyly.

Zeus smiled. "Hello."

What was she supposed to say next? She glanced over at Athena. There was a group of her kids surrounding her, but one seemed to stand out.

* * *

Cade, who was the cabin leader for the Athena cabin, was just outside of the group, watching all the younger campers greet Athena.

He was wearing his favorite football jersey, and old torn up jeans with a Red Sox hat, shoulder-length blond hair dangling out of the cap.

Cade had to suppress a smile as he watched the youngest kid in the cabin, only six years old, literally tackle Athena with a hug.

Eventually, all the Athena kids were lost in a world of literature-Athena had brought them a stack of new books in both Greek and English.

Cade, the last one to greet Athena, talked quietly with her.

* * *

Koeset looked at the box Zeus was holding out to her. "For...me?" she asked.

Zeus nodded, and then gave one of his rare smiles. "It was your birthday, wasn't it?"

Koeset smiled back. "Thanks!"

She took the box and opened it. Inside lay a small charm in the shape of a crescent moon.

"For your bracelet," Zeus explained. "You'll find out what it does soon enough."

She slipped the charm on, where it joined several others. "Wow...I love it!"

She held the bracelet up to the sun. Even if you didn't know it was a magic item, it still looked beautiful.

Five minutes later, Zeus had left with important business to attend to and Koeset was alone.

She fingered her charm bracelet, thinking of the day she had been claimed.

_Koeset had always known that she was different from the other unclaimed campers. Even if you didn't see the wings-which was pretty much a dead giveaway-there was something about her that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the campers. She was always starting fights, even when she didn't want to, and most of the other demigods refused to come near her._

_She knew enough about Greek mythology to suspect who her parent was. She was fairly sure Chiron and a few of the older, more educated campers knew as well. But she wasn't officially claimed until she was eight._

_It had been dinner, when the swirling symbol of a golden apple appeared over her head in front of everyone. Nobody cheered. Nobody clapped. Chiron directed her to the Zeus table and that was it._

_Eris was one of the least liked goddesses, and fittingly, Koeset was one of the least liked campers._

Later, Koeset wandered aimlessly around Camp Half-Blood.

She walked by the forges, where Hephaestus's kids were busy working, ran past the archery range (eek..Apollo), and ended up sitting in the shade of a large tree.

Hearing voices from around the other side, she peered around the trunk to see none other then Athena and Cade, the cabin leader, talking. Athena sighed. "I have something very important for you to know..."

Koeset's ears perked up. Eavesdropping was bad, but who was around to tell her off?

* * *

"So...um...what's up, Mother? How's Tracy doing?" asked Cade.

Athena chuckled. "What is up? Well, I believe the sky is above us-"

"Mom..."

"Never mind. They are doing fine, but your mother, well...she has not eased up on her drinking. Curse me for trusting Dionysus to pick out a nanny for you..."

Cade nodded, smiling at his memories.

"Now, Cade. I have something important you need to know."

Athena lowered her voice, leaning closer to Cade. "I have been seeing the signs for several years, but recently they have grown much stronger. I believe that a dark time is coming closer toward Olympus. A quest will take place, and you must be a part of it. They will not want you, they will not be pleased by it, but it is imperative that you are one of the three."

Cade's eyes grew wide, a million questions bouncing around his head.

"Who's they? What's the quest about? Wait-I thought Apollo was the human fortune cookie!"

Athena sighed.

"I wish I could answer these questions for you, but I have been forbidden to say more. I must go and visit with more of my children. Take care my son, and good luck."

Cade gave his last good-bye, and was getting ready to go to the dining pavilion. However, on his way he happened to notice another camper sitting under a nearby tree...

Koeset's eyes widened.

A dark time? Oh, no would be an understatement in this case.

She leaned back against the tree. One thing was for sure: she was going on that quest. Koeset had only been on one quest before, and it hadn't been all that hard.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as she sensed someone staring at her. It was Cade, the one who had been talking to Athena. He turned, and started to walk her way. Koeset's mind kicked into hyper speed:

1) Stay?

or

2) Run?

* * *

To the anonymous reviewer of Chapter One: Koeset is a daughter of Eris, goddess of strife and discord. Whenever she's around fights that normally would have been little things tend to become much bigger conflicts.

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, constructive criticism is happily welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Co-authors: the Minotaur, GreekGeek7, and Element Wolf. Thanks, everyone!

* * *

Chapter Three

As he drew closer, Cade realized it was Koeset, the only one at camp who was the daughter of a minor goddess.

Everyone hated her because she always made them argue uncontrollably, so she normally kept to herself.

Cade realized needed to know how much she heard. He figured he was supposed to keep it secret...

As he was about to do his best rough-neck, I'm-a-cabin-leader-and-you're-weaker-than-me growl at her, he realized that technically she was cabin leader for Zeus since she was the only one in there. So that wouldn't work.

"How much did you hear?" Cade asked. "And who exactly do you plan on telling?"

Koeset drew herself up to her full height. She was _not _going to be intimidated by him.

"Heard what? And you know that you used improper grammar? You should have said 'and WHOM exactly do you plan on telling'." Innocent face again.

Cade tried his hardest not to smile. "So you know the who whom rule, eh?"

Cade had been correcting people on that his whole life, but just gave up on it because people never stopped.

She nodded. That was odd... he wasn't feeling the urge to fight at all...

"Also," he continued, " I can tell you're lying about not hearing by the look in your eyes."

She automatically slapped a hand over her eyes. "I don't think so. That's not possible."

Cade laughed. "Are you coming to dinner or what?"

"I'm coming," she grumbled. As they started to walk toward the pavilion, Koeset stopped. "How did you know?"

"Easy. I read your facial expressions. And did the math. Face it, if you're sitting as quietly as a mouse, as still as a rock, and have such a surprised look on your face, chances are you were listening the whole time."

His face darkened a bit as they made it to the bottom of the hill, passing Apollo cabin.

He added quietly, "What do you think the quest is all about? Kronos is gone...what's the threat?"

Koeset shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've read a lot of Greek mythology, but I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary lately. Have you?"

* * *

Deciding to test out her new flute before dinner, Lilly pulled it off her bedside table.

She opened the case and saw a note at the bottom reading, "Go to the camp store and buy the music book titled: Tricks of Magic with the Flute." Under the note lay three golden drachmas.

Lilly smiled. Apollo had thought of everything.

After she had bought the book and safely stored it with the rest of her music, Lilly stepped outside, ready to go to dinner, when she saw the girl who had fought with her sister earlier that morning talking to some Athena boy outside the cabin. Whatever. It didn't really matter to her what they were talking about.

Okay, maybe not. Lilly's curiosity got the best of her, and she ended up crouching behind the Apollo cabin, listening to them. Then the girl said, "But I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary lately."

Suddenly, Lilly's feet slid out from under her and she fell to the ground with a thump and an "Ow!".

* * *

Cade was about to comment about how nothing seemed out of the ordinary, when suddenly he heard somebody squeak, "Ow!"

Koeset and Cade shared a surprised glance.

"Come out from behind there!" Koeset ordered in her bravest voice. An Apollo camper-the same one that had come up to her at lunch-stepped out of the shadows and dusted herself off, wincing.

"Oh. You." Koeset snorted. "Why were _you_ listening to our discussion?"

Lilly shrugged, looking at the ground. "I was just passing by, and uh...well, I don't know." She nervously glanced up at the two.

Cade sighed. "Another eavesdropper? Wasn't one enough?"

"Apparently not," Koeset answered with a scowl.

"Well-" Cade paused. "I guess we might as well tell you, but on one condition: you can't breathe a word of this to _anyone._"

"I won't!" Lilly eagerly agreed.

* * *

Lilly walked into the dinning pavilion with Koeset and Cade before they spilt ways. Sitting across from her at the Cabin Seven table was Jamie. She could feel her half-sister staring at her, eyes like daggers.

Cade took a seat at his spot in the first seat on the table. After slipping a meatball to the gods, he sat down next to his friend Beckham. Being the only kid in the Athena cabin as old as Cade, Beckham was Cade's right hand man.

"You and mom had a pretty good chat, eh?" Beckham asked. "I take it you weren't just talking about your day?"

"Uh... no... she was just telling me about things back home," Cade hastily said. Beckham didn't look convinced, but he was smart enough not to prod.

"Sure. What was your gift?"

"Gift?" Cade was taken off guard. He shrugged. "I didn't get one. Anyway," he said, wanting to change the subject, "I was thinking about a little football after dinner. You in?"

* * *

After dinner, Koeset was leaving the dining hall when Apollo stopped her.

"You're that daughter of Eris, right?"

Koeset nodded.

"Any idea why my daughter was glaring at you during dinner?"

Uh-oh. Things always got messy after the immortals got involved.

"Oh, uh, we just had a little argument today about the trails for the pegasi. It wasn't anything big, just a small disagreement." _Let him accept it, no more questions. Please let him accept it._

For a long moment Apollo was silent. Then:

"Fine. Don't let it happen again, though. And you should apologize to her."

Koeset nodded and ran out of the pavilion as fast as she could, her heart pounding. Immortal enemies were not good. She had gotten lucky there.

* * *

As everyone was leaving the dining hall Jamie stopped Lilly.

"What were you doing with that _thing_?" She asked.

"Doing what with what thing?" Lilly asked.

"You came into dinner with that _thing_," Jamie said, pointing at Koeset who was now talking with their father.

"She's not a _thing, _Jamie, she's a _person_. Leave me alone." Lilly started to walk away.

Jamie stared after her sister. Just earlier today, Lilly had been telling off Koeset, and now she was acting like they were best friends. What was going on?

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, constructive criticism is happily welcomed.

-Sheva Das


	4. Chapter 4

Credit goes to the Minotaur, Element Wolf, and GreekGeek7.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After dinner, Cade, Beckham, three other Athena boys, and some Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo campers joined a football game before it was curfew. They would have played tackle, but Chiron didn't allow it, so it was an easy two-hand-touch game.

"HIKE!" called Cade as he got the snap from a Hephaestus kid named Jeremy. He took three steps in the pocket, and looked for an open receiver. He was about to hit Beckham, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Koeset standing on the sidelines.

_I wonder if it has to do with her run in with Apollo. She looks lonely, maybe she wants to join the game..._

Suddenly, a fleet-footed Hermes kid darted in, and, ignoring the no tackle rule, sacked Cade into the ground.

* * *

Koeset stood by the side of the football game, deliberating on whether she should ask to play or not. Cade had been nice to her...but was that only because he didn't want her telling the secret? Should she, or shouldn't she? Should she, or shouldn't she?

_Argh! Enough of this-I'm going to ask! _

Quietly cursing Janus, she was about to call out, "Can I join?" when suddenly some kid from the Hermes cabin ran into Cade at full speed.

"Hey!" Koeset yelled. "No tackling!"

Cade got up, stumbling a bit, and brushed the dirt off himself. After he had recollected his thoughts, Cade answered, "Yeah, sure! You're on our team, we're short one player..."

Then Cade looked over, and noticed Koeset and the Hermes kid arguing about the tackle. Cade sighed and headed over to attempt to break up the fight.

* * *

It was after the football game. Koeset was walking back to the Zeus cabin, a smile on her face.

Cade had let her play and it had been pretty fun-when her mind was concentrating on something else, it was easier to not make people get into fights. Just as she was about to open the door, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

Whirling around, Koeset came face to face with Jamie. "What do _you _want?" she snapped, her good mood instantly evaporating.

Jamie scowled. "What did you do to my sister? One minute she's arguing with you, the next she defends you! Did you threaten her or something?"

* * *

As Lilly walked back to her cabin she saw that the boys had just finished football game. But she saw something else, too: Jamie fighting with Koeset.

Again.

_I suppose I'd better go see what's going on_, she thought, and walked down to the Zeus cabin.

* * *

Cade was walking back to his cabin. It was only ten minutes until curfew, and he planned to slip in a quick shower.

Suddenly, he wheeled around as a flurry of footsteps ran up behind him.

"Hey, Beckham," Cade greeted his half-brother. "What's the smirk for?"

Beckham laughed. "Major fight down at Cabin One!" He tugged Cade's shoulder, motioning him to follow. Sure enough, there were Koeset and Jamie were yelling at each other.

* * *

"Why don't you just leave Lilly alone! Last thing I need is another kid hating me, so stay out of my life!" Jamie yelled.

"Excuse me?" Koeset shot back. "Last time I checked, YOU were the one coming up to me and accusing me of threatening Lily! Oh, and I bet you've got sooo many kids who hate you," she added, rolling her eyes for emphasis.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Lilly asked as she stepped in between Koeset and Jamie.

"Get out of here, Lilly," Jamie said coldly.

"No," Lilly shot back. "One of _you_ get out of here so I can talk the other. I need to know what's going on. I know some of it has to do with me, and I want to know."

Jamie screamed in frustration, looking positively murderous.

"Fine," Koeset said with a shrug, lowering her voice so as not to be heard by the small crowd. "I'll leave and you can have a nice little chat with that jerk of a sister of yours."

With that, she yanked open the door to the Zeus cabin and stomped inside.

Koeset sighed. You'd think that being the daughter of Eris, she would be used to fights...

Outside, Jamie pulled her bow off her back and notched an arrow. The crowd quickly dissolved, with the exception of Lilly.

"What was going on?!" Lilly angrily queried. "Why were you fighting?"

"Look, Lilly, why don't you just tell me why you're defending her."

Lilly sighed. "I-it's just-" she broke off. "There was just some stuff that happened...and she's not all that bad, aside from the fighting thing."

"How can you say that?" Jamie snapped.

Then she sighed. Looking into Lilly's hurt eyes, Jamie muttered, "Look, Lilly, it's just that not many people here like me, and all I seem to be doing is making more enemies. Do you know how that feels?"

* * *

Cade slipped into bed, thinking about all of the strange events that had happened today.

First, Athena had come, giving a warning of dark times. Then he met Koeset who was surprisingly friendly, until she got into that big fight with the two Apollo girls...

As Cade shifted his head on his pillow, he heard a strange crinkling sound. He was instantly awake, and hurriedly pulled out the mysterious paper.

The paper felt smooth as silk under his fingertips, but in the dark it was impossible to read. He quickly switched on his flashlight, illuminating the small scrap of paper. In calligraphy on the front was written "Athena".

Cade quickly pulled out the note, skimming the Greek letters.

You must find the place where evil is bred and destroy it. When the time is right, you will learn what I mean. Believe in the dark times. I kid you not.

-Athena

Cade put down the note, slightly bemused. That was odd...

* * *

The next morning, Cade approached Koeset after breakfast. "Athena gave me something," he muttered. "Meet me in the sword arena after lunch, and bring Lilly." Koeset nodded, inwardly wondering what it could be.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, and constructive criticism is happily welcomed. (I seem to have started something of a trend...)

-Sheva Das


	5. Chapter 5

**And since the release of TLO this is officially an AU. Oh, well. Sorry for the delay between updates, I'll try to be more prompt from now on. ''^_^**

**Credit to my co-writers/fellow RPers: Element Wolf, GreekGeek7, and the Minotaur. **

* * *

"So what did she give you?" Koeset asked impatiently. The three half-bloods were standing in a corner of the deserted sword fighting arena.

"A note," Cade replied, holding it out to show her. Koeset skimmed the words and then passed it on to Lilly.

"Hm..." Lilly looked up. "I don't get it."

"Me neither," Koeset added.

"Well, that makes three of us," Cade muttered. "Let me think for a moment...she wouldn't have made it impossible to figure out."

Everyone stood in silence, lost in thought. Suddenly, a new voice from behind the bleachers spoke. "So, what's the note say?"

Three pairs of heads snapped around. Three mouths opened. Three voices yelled, "JAMIE!"

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL US WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND THEN I'M COMING OVER THERE AND DRAGGING YOU OUT!" Koeset roared.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to decipher what you just said." Jamie smirked with the barest hint of nervousness.

There couldn't be ANOTHER person finding out about Athena's warning! They were all muttering complaints, especially Koeset who was doing her best not to start an all-out war.

"Jamie, listen to me. We will let you know on one condition: do NOT, I repeat, do NOT tell anyone!" Lilly called.

"Now get over here before anyone finds us," Koeset added with a scowl.

Jamie swallowed. Agilely jumping over a bench and running towards the group, she skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Remember your birthday? The day all the gods came to camp? Well, Athena came to me, and foretold a dark time for the Olympians, and it was up to a group of campers including me to save them. Then she sent me this letter." Cade quickly passed around the note.

Suddenly, the note slipped from Koeset's hands and landed face down on the floor. As she bent to pick it up, she noticed that the same message was printed on the back...

"Hey, look at this!" Koeset pointed to the duplicate. "Why did she write it twice?..."

Cade was the first to spot the changes. "Look, there are random letters capitalized on this one. I bet they spell something!" He pulled a pen from his pocket and began eagerly scribbling them down. The three others took another look.

YOu mUsT fInd the plaCe where evil iS bred And deStroy it. When the time is right, you wiLl learN what I mean. Believe in the dark times. I kid you nOt.

-Athena

"Huh," Jamie muttered. "Find anything yet, Cade?"

"Yes...I think. Did she mean for us maybe to learn 'Tuscan'? Or 'sin lots'?"

Koeset snickered. "Try fitting ALL of the letters in there, genius, not just a few. And what's Tuscan mean, anyway?"

"'Of or relating to Tuscany, its inhabitants, or the form of Italian spoken there which is the standard variety taught to foreign learners,'" Lilly quoted.

Everyone stared.

"Whaaaaaat?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Cade had pieced together what he was pretty sure was the only combination using all of the capitalized letters: LOTUS CASINO

"I think that's a place in Los Angeles," Koeset commented. "It's been some sort of evil place for ages and maybe there's something bigger brewing."

Cade nodded. "Seems likely. So...now what?"

"YOU tell US." Lilly looked pointedly at Cade.

"Great...just because Athena's my mom, you expect me to know EVERYTHING," Cade mumbled. A little louder, he added, "Why would your dad give you such a great gift for no special occasion at all? Speaking of gifts...mine should be coming today..."

"Well, it was our birthday!" Jamie retorted. "And that still doesn't answer Lilly's question."

For a few moments, there was silence. Finally, Koeset spoke. "I guess it's time to tell Chiron..."

The group trudged up to the Big House. Koeset turned around, glancing at the others. "Okay, who's going to tell him?" Before anyone could answer, she called, "I nominate Jamie!", earning her a dirty look from the other girl.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Jamie?"

The demigod in question rolled her eyes. "I'm no wimp. Bring it on!" Putting on a mask of confidence, she swung open the door and strode in.

Cade shook his head and sighed at her overly dramatic performance. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

Finally, the door opened again. Koeset held her breath as Jamie came out, shaking slightly. "Well?" she practically shouted. "What happened? What did he say?"

Jamie motioned. "Chiron wants you all inside."

* * *

"So you see, sir, we'd like a quest. Pass the note, will you?" Jamie's calm facade fooled what she believed to be all of them. She passed the note to Chiron, along with the scrap of paper Cade had used to unscramble the letters.

"Three...two...one..." Cade whispered. As soon as the word "one" crossed his lips, Chiron's eyes widened, and he looked at the group. He sighed, thinking hard. "I agree with Jamie. This does indeed call for a quest." The room fell silent.

"I feel that Cade would be best suited to visit the Oracle," Chiron continued. "Cade, go to the Oracle, and note her words carefully. Then return to us and repeat what you were told." Cade nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs, looking nervous.

The minutes dragged on and on. Finally, the sound of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs. It was Cade, looking just as nervous as before.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

Cade nodded. "I got a prophecy."

"Then tell us!" Jamie cried.

He cleared his throat and recited:

_"Three will go west to a place of great threat_

_A child of the sun and Athena must be let_

_To help fight the evil with a daughter of strife_

_Shall take combined effort and several a life_

_But the three shall turn four by the time all is done_

_And the quest shall be lead by the least likely one."_

He finished and looked around. "That was it, I think. Now what?"

"Who goes?" Lilly asked.

"Wh-what?"

"Who. Goes."

"Uh-" Cade paused, looking around. Then, swallowing, he decided, "Lilly, Koeset, and me."

"WHAT!?!" Jamie roared. "WHY AM I NOT GOING?! WHAT IF LILLY GETS HURT? YOU ARE SUCH AN mpmhmh-" Chiron covered her mouth. Jamie shook his hands off her. "AND TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU!"

Cade winced in pain as Jamie exploded. It hurt to have a young kid be so mad at him. All he managed was, "Sorry...I need experience, not a little girl running around."

Jamie grew even redder. "I'm NOT a little girl!" she screamed, holding back the tears of fury. Throwing open the door of the Big House, she stormed out.

Koeset wanted to jump for joy, the fact that the recent fight had probably been her fault aside. This was her first real quest and she had been at camp for years. Finally, she'd get a shot at being a hero.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Lilly called, running after her sister. "Wait up!" She put her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Please."

"What?" she shrieked. "I've never gotten to go on a quest and now you get to go on one!"

"Why do you think that should get to do everything?!" Lilly snapped, her patience evaporating.

"I don't, it's just, you're so weak and I'm a lot stronger than you-"

I'm weak? You _are _just a child!"

"I've been here a really long time, and I'm a year rounder! I never got a quest or anything! Gods, what is it that makes me so hateable!"

Jamie sprinted into the forest, easily clearing the bushes and anything else in her way. Before Lilly could register what had happened, she was gone.

* * *

Cade rubbed his temples, and groaned. This was all his fault, and he knew it. "What's her problem?! I've been at camp for six straight years, and this is only my first quest!"

A strange fire throbbed in his head. Looking over his shoulder revealed Koeset, who was trying to hide a grin. Once he caught her in his line of vision, the fire disappeared.

"Did you do this?" Cade asked angrily. Her smile faltered with sudden realization.

"Uh...I guess so." Suddenly, Koeset's face fell. "Ugh! It's always my fault!" She stomped her foot in frustration, her wings beating uncontrollably.

Cade bit his lip, staring as her feet lifted off the ground. "Uh...is that normal?"

"Is _what _normal?" Koeset snapped. "We're half-bloods, for the gods' sake-are _any_ of us normal?"

* * *

**Wow...an almost 2000 word chapter. XD Reviews are love. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Aish Sheva**


End file.
